2x1 is 2, 2x2 is 4
by binKsie
Summary: Upon her father's death, Sakura promises her father that she will deliver her doll 'Meeshka' to Ryuu Li in Hong Kong. Only catch is, someone else wants Meeshka, and has already proved he'll do anything to get what he wants...


2x1=2 is 2x2=4... by: biNxiE  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A huge clap of thunder struck across the sky. Sakura squealed and hugged her blanket around herself and her doll even tighter.  
  
From across the room, Touya heard his little sister's squeals of fright. He had to smile at this, but he knew he couldn't sleep if she kept it up all night. So, he got up and crossed the room. He knelt by her bed.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered. Sakura turned to face him. Only her eyes were visible – huge with fright – as they were under the blanket. He was slightly taken aback by her eyes. They were such an intense green, even in the dim light of the moon and occasional lightning. They reminded him so much of his mother's...  
  
"Sakura," he repeated, "why are you so scared?"  
  
"B...because the th-thunder..." Sakura cried, "It's going to break the house!" Touya smiled at his sister's naivety. He sighed and looked around the room for something to take her mind off the 'house-breaking' thunder. And then he saw a times tables chart in the corner of the room. It gave him an idea.  
  
"Sakura, do you know the times tables yet?" he asked. She looked at him a little blankly.  
  
"Well, in the morning, I get up, and then-," Sakura started, but was then got cut off by Touya.  
  
"Don't worry. Here, repeat after me, 2x1=2."  
  
"2x1=2," Sakura repeated.  
  
"2x2=4," Touya continued.  
  
"2x2=4," said Sakura.  
  
"2x3=6."  
  
"2x3=6."  
  
"2x4=8."  
  
"2x4=8."  
  
"2x5=10."  
  
"2x5=10."  
  
"2x6=12."  
  
"2x6=12."  
  
"2x7=14."  
  
"2x7=14."  
  
"2x8=16."  
  
"2x8=16."  
  
"2x9=18."  
  
"2x9=18."  
  
"2x10=20."  
  
"2x10=20." Touya smiled.  
  
"There Sakura, you've just learnt the two times tables!" said Touya. Sakura felt very proud of herself. Although she'd heard them once, somehow, the tables had just burnt themselves into her head.  
  
"Thanks Touya," Sakura said. "You know what? I'm not scared anymore!" Touya smiled again.  
  
"You shouldn't be Sakura. Because Dad will always be with us," said Touya.  
  
"But... but what if he isn't?" she asked.  
  
"Then I will always be with you," said Touya definitely.  
  
"And what if you aren't?" said Sakura, the fear edging back into her voice. Touya looked around again for more inspiration. His eyes landed on Sakura's doll – Meeshka.  
  
"Well then, not that it's likely, but if it ever does, then Meeshka will always be with you." Sakura looked down at her doll with doubt.  
  
"What will she do?" she asked.  
  
"You see... Err... Umm... Dolls you see... err... they have... special powers!" Touya finished. Sakura looked intrigued.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that!" she said.  
  
"And also, Meeshka will tell either dad, or me whoever is closest, that you are scared, Sakura," Touya said.  
  
"Ok then..." Sakura said and stifled a yawn. Touya ruffled her hair. Sakura glared up at him.  
  
"Go to sleep now, ok?" he said. Sakura now smiled, not that he could see, but the corners of her eyes wrinkled... just like mother...  
  
"Ok... good night Touya..." Sakura said, already drifting off to sleep.  
  
Touya pulled the covers down a little, so the rest of her face came into view. And then and there, he vowed,  
  
"I won't let anything hurt you Sakura," he said, before going back to his own bed and going to sleep.  
  
Sakura woke to the sounds of shuffling and hushed voices outside her bedroom door. She rubbed the rest of sleep out of her eyes and decided to get dressed. She changed into her jeans and T-shirt she wore yesterday. She also looked in her sock drawer for some socks. She grabbed a pair and slipped them on and stepped into her sneakers afterwards. Then, she picked up her woolen jumper and slipped into it. It was so warm. She picked up Meeshka and then decided to leave the room.  
  
"Dad! Where is it?" asked Touya, his voice lowered to a whisper as to not wake his sister.  
  
"I don't know! It was right here!" his father replied, his voice also trying to be as quiet as possible.  
  
They were standing in the middle of the living room; furniture turned over, papers strewn across the floor. Where could it have gone? Unless...  
  
"Dad! The couch!" said Touya. His father whirled around and grabbed the middle cushion in their 3-seater couch. He zipped open the cushion and slipped his hand into it. A smile slowly appeared onto his face as he drew out a small brown pouch triumphantly out of the cushion.  
  
"Good one," his father said to him. Now they looked for a new hiding place.  
  
Just then, the door to Sakura's bedroom opened, and a sleepy looking Sakura appeared in the doorway. She was surprised at the sight before her, but she didn't ask any questions. She just stood there, holding onto Meeshka tightly as she looked from her father to her brother with questioning eyes.  
  
The idea dawned on them at exactly the same time.  
  
"Sakura!" both Touya and his father shouted at the same time. Sakura flinched at the sudden sound. Then their father pulled himself together visibly, and began again.  
  
"Sakura, can I borrow Meeshka for a second?" he asked. Sakura looked doubtfully at Touya. He nodded, so she stepped across the papers and handed her beloved Meeshka to her father. Then he whispered something into Touya's ear. Touya nodded.  
  
"Sakura, let's go and pack some clothes," he said. Sakura agreed, and they went back into their little room.  
  
As soon as they were out of view, Fujitaka lifted Meeshka's little dress up. He reached into his pocket and brought out a pocketknife. He flicked it open and slit a little hole in Meeshka's back. He pushed the brown pouch into Meeshka's back as far as it would go, and then bent down to get the clear tape. He cut a piece and put it on the slit he created. He pulled the dress back down and looked at his work. You couldn't tell. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Come one Sakura, Touya, let's go!" he said and went to the door. Sakura and Touya appeared once again, a bag in Touya's hands. They quickly followed their father to the door.  
  
Outside, they hailed a cab.  
  
"Where to sir?" asked the driver.  
  
"The Airport please," said Fujitaka.  
  
"Yes sir," replied the driver and drove off.  
  
They arrived at the airport, and Sakura, Touya and their father got out of the cab. Fujitaka paid the fare and was about to leave, when the cab driver spoke again.  
  
"Sir, I was told to give you a message after I dropped you off," he said. Fujitaka stood, rooted to the spot.  
  
Slowly he said, "A-and what was the message?" he fought to keep his voice under control.  
  
The driver looked around on his dashboard for a second and handed Fujitaka a piece of paper. Fujitaka opened the folded piece of paper, dreading what it might say. A quick message was scrawled on the paper with a simple sentence:  
  
See you there...  
  
The bottom of Fujitaka's stomach dropped. He looked around wildly at the empty car park and then he saw it. A black car had just smashed its way through the security gates and was making its way to the drop off point.  
  
"Run!" Fujitaka yelled.  
  
Fujitaka instinctively pushed his children towards the doors of the airport and ran behind them. He knew Touya had the tickets so he didn't worry.  
  
Touya was holding Sakura's hand and almost dragging her along. Sakura made sure she held tightly onto Meeshka. They were running through a very crowded airport.  
  
The checkpoint was in view as the first bullet sounded through the air. Everyone screamed and ducked, making Sakura, Touya and Fujitaka the only ones running. They crossed the checkpoint, barely flashing their tickets – only God knows how Touya did that – thought Fujitaka. Then they heard footsteps running behind them. Fujitaka pushed his children onward.  
  
"Keep going!" he yelled at them. Touya looked confused for a second and then continued running with Sakura.  
  
Touya and Sakura made it to the plane. A hostess was about to close the door when she saw the two children running toward her.  
  
"Wait!" they yelled and she re-opened the door. They dashed through.  
  
"Is there anyone else?" she asked.  
  
"YES! MY DAD!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Suddenly, everything went dark. Someone cut the power, and the door automatically closed.  
  
"Where is it?" asked a gruff voice.  
  
"I don't know, and if I did, I wouldn't tell someone like you," said the voice of Fujitaka. There was a manic laugh.  
  
"Put a bullet in him," came the voice again.  
  
"NOOO!!!" yelled Sakura. There was a gunshot. A scream of pain.  
  
"NOOO!!" yelled Sakura again. She lunged toward the door, and Touya grabbed her just in time.  
  
Fujitaka rolled into view, four other men with him also. He was on the floor, arm clutching his left shoulder.  
  
"Now, if you don't tell me this time, they won't miss," the man dressed in black gestured to three other men.  
  
"I don't know!" he yelled. Shouts were heard.  
  
"POLICE!" someone yelled. The man who was obviously in charge gave a signal and the three men held Fujitaka down. He grabbed a gun from one of them and shot Fujitaka in the stomach.  
  
A second later, the police were swarming all over the scene. They arrested the 4 men. At the same time, the lights turned back on, and the door was also unlocked. Hearing this, Sakura dashed outside.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled and ran to her father's side. He was bleeding profusely, even with his hand blocking the wound. He looked weakly up at her.  
  
"S-s...Sakura..." he said.  
  
"Yes Daddy, yes, it's me!" she yelled desperately.  
  
"M...Meeshka... where is sh-she?" he asked.  
  
"Here Daddy! Right here!" she said, holding Meeshka up.  
  
"Good..." Fujitaka said. He held Sakura's arm with his unbloody hand.  
  
"Sakura... pr-promise me... don't lose M-Meeshka..." he said. His voice was getting weaker. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Ok Daddy... now get up!" Sakura was desperately yelling, trying to pull him up by his one arm. With difficulty, Fujitaka shook his head.  
  
"No, S-Sakura... Promise m-me... Give Meeshka t-to..." he began spewing up blood.  
  
"Who Daddy? Who?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Li... Ryuu Li... in Hong Kong..." he whispered.  
  
"OK Daddy! Now get up! You have to come with me!" Sakura yelled. Tears were threatening to spill.  
  
"N-no... just pr-promise me..." he said.  
  
"I promise" Sakura said.  
  
"G-good..." Fujitaka said. He breathed out one last time and suddenly went still. Sakura closed his eyes.  
  
"Daddy..." she whispered, and leaned her head down onto her fathers.  
  
A.N: awww... how sad. So... how was this chappie? Please review and tell me what you think. Also, this is the re-written version, so it should be better (I hope). 


End file.
